bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Boris the Wolf
:This article is for the character. For the location at which he is located in Chapter 1, see Boris' Room. is a cartoon character starring in the episode "Sheep Songs" from The Bendy Show, created by Sillyvision and Joey Drew Studios. From in-game, his deceased-self appears in Chapter 1 from Bendy and the Ink Machine, and appears alive at the end of Chapter 2. Background Description Boris is a tall, cartoon anthropomorphic wolf character wearing white overalls with two patches from the knees. He also wears black shoes and a pair of white gloves. He is cheerful-looking, sporting rosy cheeks, a total of six freckle-dots on the muzzle, and long ears that stand straight up. Like other cartoon characters, Boris has Pac-Man eyes, but faces the opposite way. Interestingly, his gloves appear to have no dart stripes or buttons on them, unlike Bendy. As seen in Chapter 1, he is tied to an operation table with straps in a room, deceased. His chest is cut open, with his heart and lungs taken out while exposing crooked ribs. The left strap from his overall is unbuckled. His eyes are X-shaped, giving the cartoonish signal that Boris is actually dead. Personality Nothing very much can be said about Boris' personality. It is possible that Boris is happy-go-lucky and friendly like Bendy from the cartoon show, before showing it meaningful of its real intention. As seen from the end of Chapter 2, Boris seems quiet upon meeting Henry. It is revealed in the episode "Tombstone Picnic" that Boris mostly cares for himself, and does not seem to have a good relationship with Bendy, but is easily distracted all the time and loses anger quickly. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Boris' lifeless corpse can be found inside a room where he is tied to an operation table, and his appearance does not affect gameplay. Upon entering the room, Henry is slightly traumatized by the sight of Boris' corpse, and then thought Joey Drew being the one who previously killed and operated on Boris."Oh my god. Joey, what were you doing?" - Henry, Chapter 1 Once the Ink Machine is activated after completing the puzzle, if Henry goes back to the room where Boris' corpse is located, his body appears to squirt ink onto the floor infinitely from the slit where his heart should be. It hints that Boris will be later revived in the next chapter. Chapter 2: The Old Song Near the end of Chapter 2, Boris, who is well alive, is seen walking up to Henry seemingly from nowhere at the left-side hallway after knocking over a can of Bacon Soup in S3 vault, paying attention to him. It is currently unknown if he is to be a threat towards Henry or not, as the game suddenly cuts to the credits before any interaction is made. Chapter 3 Boris will appear in the third chapter. Audio Trivia * Boris' overall appearance seems to be a parody of the Disney character Goofy. ** He also has some similarities with Pluto, Mickey Mouse's dog from the Disney universe. ** Boris could also be based on the Big Bad Wolf, a character from one of Disney's Silly Symphony shorts Three Little Pigs. Both are wolves and wear similar-looking overalls. *** Same applies to Wolfie Wolf, a character from the Noveltoons show Blackie the Lamb. ** Considering the time period Boris is implied to have hailed from, he could also be inspired by Dippy Dawg, an early "prototype" of what became the character Goofy. ** It is unknown why Boris was made to look like a dog, although wolves are technically wild dogs. ** The name "Boris" is actually the Dutch and Indonesian name of the Disney character Pete. *** They both have black fur and wear overalls. However, Pete, despite having few wolf-like similarities, is a cat. ** Boris could bear a strong resemblance to Lupo, a character from the German animated show Fix & Foxi and Friends who is also an anthropomorphic wolf character wearing overalls. * As suggested by the theory of the Ink Machine being able to bring cartoon characters to life with ink, it could explain how Boris physically exists. ** This supports the theory that Bendy used to be in his physical form before Boris' death. * If "Bendy" is not counted due to his more humanoid and molten appearance, Boris is the first cartoon character in a physical form throughout the chapters. * His beta model from Chapter 1's prototype looks very different and less detailed, being slightly taller and bigger with a lack of rosy cheeks and freckles, no overalls or gloves, bigger shoes, his jaw hung upon, and possesses at least six symmetrical ribs. The slit from his stomach is a Y-shaped incision. Instead of being tied down with straps, he is fastened with buckles. ** There is an error where the top areas of Boris' shoes are clipping through the operation table. * From Chapter 1, the incision in his chest is one of the wrench's possible locations. ** In beta version, the wrench is well hidden, because the incision is very large, and the wrench blends in with Boris' innards. * In Chapter 2, it is possible that Boris has been possessed, or has been possessing an employee, which explains how he is dead in Chapter 1 but alive in Chapter 2. ** However, Boris might have actually been resurrected by the ink that is pumped through the pipe behind the operation table. * From his poster, Boris appears to have a bushy tail. His tail from his physical self, however, it is somehow noticeably missing. ** This is either intentional, or the modeler forgot to add it. * From the Q&A video, when asked if Boris is a good guy with a final question, theMeatly answered with "Now the important thing to know about Boris is-''" before getting interrupted with the "''Thanks for watching!" scene near the end. ** On Twitter, theMeatly posted his tweet in attempt to finish explaining about Boris in Chapter 3, but couldn't because he's out of Twitter characters."Now the important thing to know about Boris in "Chapter 3" is... Oops!! Sorry! Out of Twitter characters for this post! Maybe next time!! :P" - theMeatly. July 12, 2017. Twitter. * In the poster, Boris' left eye faces the same direction as the right. However in Chapter 2, the eyes are facing the opposite ways in his physical form. ** This might be to make Boris more symmetrical, or it's just an oversight made by the modeler. ** This was later fixed, as seen in the first teaser of Chapter 3. * It is unknown how Boris' stomach looks whole again from Chapter 2. Although, the hole from his stomach could be sewn together after the resurrection. ** Being made of ink, it is likely that the incision was glued with the ink from the flood. * It is hinted by theMeatly that Boris will betray the player in some way in Chapter 3, as seen here. ** However, from Chapter 3's first teaser image, Boris is seen holding a wrench while he's away from the door entrance. This could hint by the fact that Boris holding a wrench will be rather a supporting protagonist. * Boris, Sammy's monster self, the Searchers and "Bendy" are the only characters whose models are released on Steam Workshop. ** Unlike the others, Boris' models were released with the props from Chapter 2. ** The model shows that Boris' mouth can be animated. This could hint at Boris speaking in Chapter 3. * Boris appears to be right-handed similar to Bendy, as he is seen using his right hand to hold his clarinet in the "Sheep Songs" poster, and to hold the wrench in the first teaser of Chapter 3. ** However, after the picnic basket fell on his head in "Tombstone Picnic", he eats with his left hand. *** This makes him ambidextrous, a person who's good with using both of their hands. * As seen from the cutscene after Chapter 2's ending credits, if one look closely at the top right, there are what appears to be the lower legs of Boris himself. This may hint that there will be a clone of Boris appearing in Chapter 3. References Gallery ru:Борис pl:Boris Category:Characters Category:Cartoons